pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. May 2
Vs. May 2 is the sixteenth episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 9/23/2016. Story On the monitor, the roulette wheel spins around, going to select between a rock, grass, ice and water field. The roulette wheel stops, landing on the rock field. Announcer: And, it’s a rock field! The second half of the battle between Ian and May will take place on a rock field! The rock field rises up from under the field, as Ian and May make their way back on the field. May: Alright! I may be down, but I’m definetely not out yet! Let’s go, Roselia! May throws her Pokéball, choosing Roselia. Roselia: Rose! Ian: Combusken, let’s go! Ian chooses Combusken. Combusken: Combusken! Ian: Combusken, use Flamethrower! May: Roselia, block it with Sludge Bomb! Then use Leech Seed! Combusken breathes Flamethrower, as Roselia counters with a Sludge Bomb. Roselia then fires several Leech Seeds, as Combusken leaps to dodge, running along the boulder tops. Combusken jumps down, running at Roselia. May: Now, Grass Knot! Roselia’s eyes glow, as Grass Knots break through the rocky terrain. Combusken’s foot gets caught on the Grass Knot, as he trips, landing in front of Roselia. May: Now, snag it with Leech Seed! Roselia fires several Leech Seeds, which wrap around Combusken, pinning him to the ground and draining its energy at the same time. May: Yes! Way to go, Roselia! Roselia: Rose! Ian: Flamethrower. Combusken opens his beak, breathing Flamethrower. Roselia, still standing right in front of Combusken, is charred, falling over defeated. Referee: Roselia is unable to battle! The winner is Combusken! May: No way! Max, Misty and Brendan all laugh sheepishly in the crowd. Max: Surely she’d realize not to just keep her Pokémon standing in front of her opponent. May returns Roselia, as she puts the Pokéball away. May: Alright then, go Delcatty! May chooses Delcatty. Delcatty: Meow! Ian: Delcatty’s Female, so its Cute Charm is the biggest challenge. Combusken, return. Ian returns Combusken, putting his Pokéball away. Brendan: Why’d he switch Combusken out? Max: Leech Seed can be negated if swapped out. This way it’ll still have energy for the battle to come. Misty: Don’t forget about her ace Pokémon. Brendan: Oh, right. Blaziken. Ian: Go, Mawile! Ian throws the Timer Ball, choosing Mawile. Mawile: Ma! May: Such a cute Pokémon! Ian: Mawile’s a Female, so your Cute Charm won’t work on us. May: Neither will your Attract attack! Delcatty, use Thunder! Ian: Mawile, dodge and use Iron Head! Delcatty fires a powerful Thunder, as Mawile hides behind a boulder to block it. Mawile then dashes in, covered in a silver aura. May: Oh, I don’t think so! Double Edge! Delcatty shimmers silver as she dashes forward, the two Pokémon colliding and blowing each other back. May: Now, let’s use Double Team! Delcatty disappears, then creates several clones, scattered all over the field. Mawile looks around, confused. Ian: Feint Attack. Mawile spins, disappearing. She slams her jaws into Delcatty, knocking it away. May: Aw! I thought that’d at least keep you busy. Delcatty, use Assist! Delcatty’s paw glows with a white sphere, as she fires a Sludge Bomb from it. Mawile takes it, unharmed. May: Whoops. Bad luck there. Ian: Now, go for Vice Grip! Mawile dashes in, catching Delcatty in her jaws with Vice Grip. May: (Smirks) Gotcha! Thunder! Delcatty releases Thunder, partially destroying the field and shocking Mawile, blasting her off. Mawile sparks from paralysis. May: Yes! Paralysis! Now, finish it with Double Edge! Ian: Iron Head! Delcatty charges with Double Edge, as Mawile spins her jaws around her head, striking Delcatty with Iron Head. This causes an explosion force, when it fades, both Pokémon are down. Referee: Both Pokémon are unable to battle! Announcer: And another double knockout from these two! I don’t think I’ve seen such a passionate battle from both sides. Both trainers return their Pokémon, as Ian looks excited. Ian: Well? Blaziken’s your last one, right?! I’m eager for this rematch! May: Heh-he! So that’s what you were going for?! Ian: (Smiling) Wingull beat Blaziken last time. But this time, you already beat her. This will take all of my strength to beat it now. Nothing could get me more excited! May: Well, that’s what I like to hear! Blaziken, let’s go! May throws her Pokéball, choosing Blaziken. Blaziken: Blaze! Ian: The real battle begins. Let’s start with, Marshtomp! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Marshtomp. Marshtomp: Marsh! Announcer: And with this, we see both trainers using their sixth Pokémon. However, Ian still has three Pokémon remaining to battle against that high power Blaziken! In the Silver Conference, Ian was defeated by a Blaziken, so this seems to be his chance for redemption! Ian: Marshtomp, Water Gun! May: Oh, so slow! Blaziken, go for Sky Uppercut! Marshtomp fires Water Gun, as Blaziken dashes through to dodge, closing in on Marshtomp. Blaziken’s fist glows blue, as he goes to attack. Ian: (Smirks) Muddy Water! Marshtomp takes up a battle stance, as spiraling brown water is released from Marshtomp’s body, forming as a shield. Blaziken strikes through the Muddy Water, though the force of the water current pushes Blaziken back, stalling it. The wave overtakes Blaziken, as he’s washed backwards. May: Oh, wow! That was really strong! Ian: And we’re nowhere near done! Turn this field into mud! Marshtomp: Marsh! Marshtomp washes the entire field with Muddy Water, as Blaziken leaps over it. The Muddy Water causes the rock field to erode, it breaking down and the field quickly turning into wet debris. Marshtomp fires Mud Shots, mixing in with the water and rock sediment to bathe the field in mud. Blaziken remains up in the air, his jumping power keeping him up that long. Announcer: And folks, I’m not quite sure where Ian’s going for with this one! But I’m sure that we’ll see the master plan once he’s ready for it. May: Well, I’m not going to let you do that! Blaziken, use Brave Bird! Blaziken dives down, being encased in blue energy. He falls towards the ground, as he speeds forward, gliding across the ground and heading straight for Marshtomp. Ian: Mud Shot, then Muddy Water! Marshtomp spits several Mud Shots, each hitting Blaziken. Blaziken pushes through, though slows down a bit. Marshtomp then has Muddy Water circle it like a vortex shield. Blaziken blasts through it, ramming Marshtomp, and sending it flying into the wall behind Ian. Marshtomp slides down, defeated. Referee: Marshtomp is unable to battle! The winner is Blaziken! Announcer: And one blow is all it took for Marshtomp to fall! And it was the only one of Ian’s Pokémon left at full power! Ian returns Marshtomp, smiling. Ian: Nicely done, Marshtomp. You’ve ensured our victory. May: Ensured your victory? Ha! I can’t wait to see why you think that! Ian: Combusken, go! Ian chooses Combusken. Combusken: Combusk! Ian & May: Sky Uppercut! Combusken and Blaziken shoot forward, striking each other with Sky Uppercut. Blaziken is knocked backwards a bit, but Combusken is sent flying high into the sky. May: Now, Fire Blast! Ian: Mirror Move! Blaziken breathes a stream of fire, it shaping into a star shape. Combusken forms a black mirror, as Fire Blast goes into the Mirror Move, as Combusken shoots it out again. Fire Blast hits the field, the mud splattering and drying up. The field is covered in rock sediments and pieces, resembling sand. May: (Confused) What was the point of the mud if you were just going to do that? Ian: You’ll see. Flamethrower! Combusken begins to descend, as Combusken uses Flamethrower. Blaziken dodges it, as he leaps for Sky Uppercut. Ian: Lean back and dodge! Combusken leans back and dodges, back flipping away from Sky Uppercut. May: Too bad! Blaze Kick! Blaziken comes down, striking Combusken with Blaze Kick. Combusken skids back through the sand, as he uses Flamethrower again. May: Now! Brave Bird! Blaziken glides forward to use Brave Bird, crashing into Combusken. Combusken is defeated, as Blaziken takes recoil damage. Referee: Combusken is unable to battle! The winner is Blaziken! Ian returns Combusken, as he pulls out a Pokéball. Ian: Now, let’s go Vibrava! Ian throws a Pokéball, choosing Vibrava. Vibrava: Vi! Announcer: And now, the final battle! Perhaps we’ll finally see Ian’s plan! May: With all that recoil damage, this battle won’t last much longer. We have to take them out in one blow! Blaziken, use Sky Uppercut! Ian: (Smirks) Sand Tomb! Vibrava’s eyes glow, as the sand from the field wraps around Blaziken’s leg, jerking Blaziken back. His Sky Uppercut stops inches from Vibrava, which now hovers in the air. May: Huh?! Ian: That new name for me, the Dragon Tamer. I don’t like it. It says what the world thinks of me, not who I am. Vibrava’s battle style fits me better. Shifting like the sand, unrelenting yet capable of subsiding when necessary. If you’re going to refer to me by a cheap nickname, I’d prefer, Ian of the Desert. Announcer: Wow! I think that’s the most I’ve ever heard Ian say in one sentence! Truly remarkable! And his signature Pokémon is Sandslash, being a master of sand manipulation! And it looks like we’ll see the true power of the desert here, as he transformed the field into a sand bed! May: Blaziken! Blast free with Fire Blast, then jump up! Blaziken uses Fire Blast on the ground, blasting the sand away, then leaps into the air. Vibrava hovers over the sand, looking up at Blaziken. Ian: Dragon Breath! Vibrava breathes Dragon Breath up at Blaziken, him dodging easily. May: Now! End this! Brave Bird! Blaziken dives straight down at Vibrava with Brave Bird, as Sand Tomb rises up, completely encasing Blaziken except for his face. Blaziken strains to move, but is immobilized, as Sand Tomb squeezes and damages him. May: Wow! It stopped him completely. Ian: Checkmate. Dragon Breath. Vibrava uses Dragon Breath, blazing through the sand. The sand droops down as the tension is released, as Blaziken lies in the sand, defeated. Referee: Blaziken is unable to battle! The winner is Vibrava, and the victor is Ian! Ian: Yes! Alright! You did it! Vibrava: Vibra! Vibrava flies back to Ian, nuzzling up against him. Ian: Of course, it was thanks to everyone too. May: Aw! I lost! Ian runs across the field, sliding and skating across the sand. He comes to a stop in front of May, her startled. Ian extends his hand, as May shakes it. Announcer: And I’ve never seen Ian be that relaxed and fun looking. I guess “of the Desert” is an appropriate title for him! May: Good luck in all your upcoming battles. Ian: Thanks. I’ll be sure to win them all. Main Events * Ian beats May, making it to the top 16. * Marshtomp is revealed to have learned Muddy Water. Characters * Ian * May * Misty * Max * Brendan * Announcer * Referee Pokémon * Combusken (Ian's) * Mawile (Ian's) * Marshtomp (Ian's) * Vibrava (Ian's) * Roselia (May's) * Delcatty (May's) * Blaziken (May's) Trivia * With Marshtomp revealing Muddy Water, all of Ian's Pokémon have learned one new move in preparation for the Ever Grande Conference, starting with Loudred in Vs. Dustox. * Ian discards the fan title "Dragon Tamer" and takes on the mantle "Of the Desert." This is based off the Naruto character "Gaara of the Desert." Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Ever Grande Conference Category:Pokémon Tales: Brendan